


34 Weeks

by Brentinator



Series: the world is a bit brighter (now that you're in it) [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Michelle Jones, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Light Angst, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Parent Peter Parker, Parenthood, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Sequel, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/pseuds/Brentinator
Summary: Now thirty four weeks pregnant and a pumpkin sized baby resting against her pelvis, she didn't think anything could take away from the pure joy she was feeling as they were only six weeks away from meeting their baby.That was until Peter was called in for an emergency mission in Vancouver with Doctor Strange and Scarlett Witch.(Sequel to Six Months!)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange
Series: the world is a bit brighter (now that you're in it) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	34 Weeks

Michelle and Peter were getting ready for the baby. They had decided to find out the gender, and Peter was elated to find out they were having a girl. MJ was just happy that their baby was healthy.

Now thirty four weeks pregnant and a pumpkin sized baby resting against her pelvis, she didn't think anything could take away from the pure joy she was feeling as they were only six weeks away from meeting their baby.

That was until Peter was called in for an emergency mission in Vancouver with Doctor Strange and Scarlett Witch. She still tried to see some positives as she and Peter packed both of his bags as well as their bags for the hospital (after all, her OBGYN did say there was a high chance of the baby coming early.)

"I don't like this," MJ admitted as she set the small case of nano particles that made up the iron spider suit in the corner of the suitcase. "Should you really be leaving this close to her due date?"

Peter sighed as he folded a pastel green onesie and put it in the bag for their daughter. "Unfortunately, being a superhero means you don't get paternity leave." He looked up from folding another onesie only to see tears in his wife's eyes.

"I just want you to be safe." She admitted, putting down the bathrobe she was folding, letting her shoulders shudder as she let out a sob.

Peter immediately stopped folding, and snaked an arm around MJ's waist before kissing her cheek. "I promise you, I'll come back before our little girl gets here."

MJ chuckled, wiping away the tear that fell down her cheek. "Don't jinx her coming early out of spite. She's our daughter, she'd do that. With you being 3 months early and me being 1 month early."

"Good call," Peter agreed, kissing her cheek and going back to folding the onesies. "Last thing we need is a early baby."

"Maybe she inherited your stubbornness." MJ joked as she started to fold his Spider-Man suit into his suitcase.

"What does my stubbornness have to do with anything?" Peter questioned as he leaned over to quickly kiss her on the lips. "Our daughter probably thinks that staying in the womb is a social construct and wants to come out early to break society norms."

"She's a bit of both of us, not just me." MJ insisted, putting emphasize on both while rubbing Peter's tense shoulders.

"Still don't get what my stubbornness has to do with it."

"Right, it's more like your impatience. Just ready to do everything and meet everyone without a second thought." MJ smiled before Peter kissed her again, the joking in his eyes replaced with sincerity.

"I hope you know that if I didn't have to go, I wouldn't leave." Peter leaned over and kissed her neck, filling MJ's stomach with butterflies, but that may have been the baby kicking.

"When is your Uber getting here?" She asked, subtly grabbing the rest of the laundry for the hospital bags and placing them on top of their dresser.

Peter kissed her again, his eyes now full of passion as well as sincerity. "An hour."

MJ grinned before pushing Peter against the bed and pulling off her t-shirt, before hovering over him and tugging against his shirt. "We have time." She smiled as she kissed him fervently, pulling his shirt off and kissing him again.

Peter chuckled, gently rolling her over so he was now hovering over her and tearing off his own shirt. "I'll even be fashionably late." He leaned over her and kissed her, making sure he didn't put his weight against her belly. - Something their doctor warned them about if they were going to continue to be sexually active past the second trimester.

•••

MJ smiled as she laid her head against Peter's chest with a grin on her face, letting Peter brush a stray hair out of her eyes. "Are you sure you have to leave?"

Peter sighed before planting a gentle kiss against her forehead. "I'm sure." He kissed down to her belly. " I love both of you."

"We love you too." MJ smiled as she sat up and clasped her bra together. "Are you sure you don't have time for round three?"

Peter chuckled as he pulled his briefs and pants back on. "I know I said I was okay with being late, but I'm not so fond of getting scolded by Doctor Strange. I'm fully aware of how mad he gets."

"Fine." MJ smiled as she stood up and pulled back on her leggings. "You owe me when you get back."

"Trust me, I'll make it the best night of your life." Peter grinned as he put on his t-shirt, receiving a laugh as MJ pulled her shirt on.

"Our wedding night hasn't been beat yet."

Just as Peter was going to give up on what he said and go again right then and there, the alert on his phone went off that his Uber was there. He snapped his suitcase closed and stuffed his mask in his pocket before squeezing MJ's hand.

"I'll be back before you know it. It's two days."

"I'll see you then." She walked him to the door and they kissed goodbye one last time before he left. MJ watched from the window as he got into the black SUV down on the curb/street below and it pulled away. She looked down at her swollen belly and smiled. "Just you and me, kiddo."

•••

While Peter was out of town, MJ had decided it was best for her to stay with May in case something did go wrong; the first two days went without a hitch, unless you count swollen feet a hitch, but by the third day, she was slightly crampy and every movement seemed to send a ache into her hips and back.

So she honestly shouldn't have been shocked when she stood up, only for her water to break on May's new carpet.

"Where is he?" Michelle demanded.

From where she was pacing around with her phone close to her ear, May cast a glance at the girl lying in the hospital bed. Michelle was wearing a pink hospital gown, and the nurses who tended to her had given her medication for the anxiety, and went over relaxation techniques, but it didn't really seem to work. It wasn't like May could blame the girl, though, considering her husband was still a good two, two and a half hours, away from New York.

"I don't know," May spoke. Internally, she was just as stressed as Michelle, but externally she was trying her best to keep calm. The words she spoke were soft, feeling not unlike of a distant memory, and in her head, she kept praying, begging that her nephew would answer his phone. This was her fifth time calling him, for Pete's sake! "I'm just calling him now, he should be picking up soon."

Michelle's eyes narrowed, even in her panicked state, and she looked pissed. Maybe worried, too, but definitely pissed. "He better," she snapped, her tone sharp, like a knife that had just been carved. "I'm not having this baby without him."

May nodded, her lips pursed, and immediately feeling bad for her nephew's arrival, before returning to her phone. It seemed like some kind of god or goddess had heard her, as a voice had finally come over the line. It sounded confused, and had a bit of accent to it. Sokovian, maybe? "Hello?" they asked. "Who is this?"

"This is May Parker, I'm Peter's aunt. I need to talk to him." May explained, only glancing at MJ once to see that her anger had melted into confusion. "Is he there?"

"He's...," The voice trailed off, and May was convinced she heard him utter a few profanities in the background. "Preoccupied. Might I ask what is so important?"

"His wife, Michelle. She's pregnant, and her water broke. She's six weeks early." May explained quickly.

The voice became quieter, most likely a result of the woman moving the phone away from her mouth. "It's his aunt. His wife is pregnant." There was a few moments of silence, and May expected to hear the phone go dead, but was instead greeted by Peter's worried (and pained) voice.

"May! What's going on?"

"MJ's water broke at the apartment. She and I are at the hospital now." May explained, but before her nephew uttered a word, she figured it would be better for him to hear from his wife himself. She passed over the black IPhone to Michelle. "It's Peter."

Michelle immediately took the phone and pressed it against her ear. "How close are you to getting here?"

"We're two hours out." Michelle heard him stop whatever thoughts were racing through his head by letting out a sharp hiss of pain. When his voice returned, it sounded more pained then before. "How far apart are your contractions? How long has it been since your water broke? How far dilated are you? Are you in any pain?"

"They're about...four to three and a half minutes apart. Lasting for a little over 45 seconds. My water broke a little more then an hour ago. I'm about five centimetres dilated. They've got me on some pain killers, but I'm still in some pain." Michelle rattled off the details that the doctor had given her when they checked on her less then ten minutes ago. "My turn for this q&a. What the hell is going on?"

"Right. So Wanda, Doctor Strange and I were fighting this weird human-alien hybrid thing, and it tore a hole with it's claws through my suit and went through five or six layers of skin. So as soon as we got him to some of Doctor Strange's buddies, we got on the plane and Doctor Strange has been patching me up since. I'm good though, he was just finishing the last of the stitches. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Good. Cause this baby is staying inside of me until you get here." MJ stopped to breathe through a particularly bad contraction before continuing the conversation. "I love you. I'll see you soon, I hope."

"You will. I love you too. Both of you." And with that, Peter's side of the conversation went quiet.

MJ sighed and gave May back her phone before expressing her greatest fear in that moment. "I hope he gets here in time."

•••

Three hours later and the contractions were becoming increasingly worse with less time between them. MJ was now eight centimeters dilated. The baby could be here within a few hours.

But Peter still wasn't there.

MJ was happy to have May there. She knew exactly how to help her through the contractions, and even if she was ready to get out of that hospital bed and find Peter herself, May was helping her stay calm. Assuring her that Peter was probably just stuck in traffic.

Just as MJ was ready to give up on Peter getting there in time and started prepping herself mentally to have their daughter without him, she heard very quick footsteps running toward her room.

And Peter burst through the door. Apologizing profusely as he approached her; his hair was a complete mess, and his clothes were crumpled against his body. But Peter was there. He had made it.

"I'm so sorry. We got stuck in traffic, then I was given the wrong room and-" MJ cut him off by pressing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his torso with relief washing over her as she did.

"I love you. I love you so much." MJ spoke, but when she pulled away, she noticed her fingertips was slick with bright red blood. "I thought you got stitched up!"

Peter put his hand against the side of his torso, and pulled back his own fingers, also bloody. "Shit..." He mumbled. "Must've tore the stitches..." Peter grabbed the end of the bedframe, as the pain hit him full force as well as the dizziness. The last thing he heard before his passed out was MJ getting out of the bed.

•••

Peter groaned as he opened his eyes, trying to adjust his vision. He could feel the bandage around his torso, and the slight pull of the stitches. That's when it hit him.

"MJ!" He yelped, starting to sit up, wincing at just how much pain the stitches were causing.

"Easy there, Underoos. She hasn't had the baby." Tony explained as he brushed the hair out of his eyes.. "Guess she was right about not having the baby without you. Gives them enough time to get things ready in the NICU."

"When did you get here? What happened?" Peter asked, finally being able to ignore the pain long enough to prop himself against the pillows.

"Even though Ron Weasly and Harry Potter managed to get you here safely and patch you up, you tore your stitches clean open. About bled out on the hospital floor and scared your wife badly enough that she got out of her bed to tend to you. May had the doctors call me so I could bring them your pain meds. And Morgan wanted to be here when her niece got here."

"When can I see MJ?" Peter asked as he got out of the bed, forcing the dizziness away.

"Well, the stitches were outpatient, so as soon as we get a doctor in here, you're good to go. Please get back in the bed."

Peter complied, and sat back down. Now that the shock had worn off, it was really hitting him. The stitches, how much he had scared MJ, that the baby could be there any minute now. That if he waited any longer, he could miss it. He was gonna miss it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor arrived and handed Peter the discharge papers. "As soon as you sign those, you're free to go."

"Can I sign these in the room where my wife is?" Peter begged, already standing up, ignoring the shaking in his legs. "Please? She's in labor."

"It's best if you just sign them now." The doctor insisted, so Peter flipped through the pages, sprawling his signature on them as well as writing down his personal information before handing them back to the doctor.

"Alright, kid. Let's get you to MJ." Tony insisted, gently holding his arm before leading him towards the Labor and Delivery ward, only stopping the two of them in front of a vending machine and handing Peter a Coke, "So you don't pass out again."

Peter nodded, drinking the majority of the Coke in the elevator, trying to focus on slowing his breathing. He was gonna be a dad in a matter of hours. He was gonna have a baby.

Just like in Europe, the elevator seemed to go in slow motion. He couldn't get to MJ fast enough, and it was a newly formed brand of torture, but finally, they stopped on the third floor, and Peter practically sprinted towards her room, Coke still tightly clutched in his hand.

When he opened the door and saw MJ's face, full of pain but also of relief, he let out a sigh of relief before going up to her and gently squeezed her hand, to which she squeezed much tighter. He had made it.

•••

"Baby girl, April 17th, 11:56 p.m."

Those words, followed by a wail, were always going to stick in Peter's head for the rest of his life; he couldn't stop his tears as his daughter, their daughter, was laid against MJ's chest, still wailing, but she was a bright pink, and despite the fact that she was 6 weeks early, she still seemed big to him, but so fragile at the same time.

He took a deep breath after she was whisked away to get checked over, and continued to hold MJ's hand, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"She's beautiful." MJ yawned, tears pricking at her eyes. "She's so beautiful."

Peter leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You were amazing."

MJ yawned again. "I'm gonna...fall asleep. You should go see her."

"You're sure?" Peter raised an eyebrow. Did she really want him to go, or was she putting up some sort of front? "I can stay with you."

But she just shook her head. "I'll be fine, I have May, Pepper, Tony and Morgan. Our baby is by herself, she needs her daddy," She paused for a moment, letting out a third yawn, "Just take pictures."

Peter nodded, pressing another kiss to her forehead before going down to the NICU. He followed the instructions, taking off his wedding band and making sure to fully wash his hands and elbows before being led inside.

"Here she is." The doctor smiled, leading him over to one of the bassinets. "She's doing great, but we want to keep an eye on her weight for a bit. She should be out of here by tomorrow morning." And with that, the doctor slowly transferred her to Peter's arms.

Her face was scrunched up, much like the baby pictures he had seen of himself growing up, but she had MJ's nose and skin tone for sure. "You look like your mama, kiddo. That's probably a good thing."

When her face relaxed, and she looked up at him, she had bright greenish- brown eyes, and they were staring up at him; he fished his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of her, but he was still in awe. This was his baby.

He sent the picture to MJ and May before she started to fuse, so he put the phone up and adjusting her so her head was against his chest. "Shh, shh, sweetheart. You're okay. Daddy's got you," he went silent when the fussing stopped and she started to fall asleep again, "daddy's got you."

After that, the nurse put her back in the bassinet, and when Peter realized it was nearly one in the morning, he decided that it was best for him to go back to MJ's room and get some sleep. He smiled when he opened the door, seeing that she was still asleep and pressed a kiss to her forehead before setting his phone on the nightstand and falling asleep in the recliner next to her bed.

•••

When he woke next, soft music was coming from his phone and when his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw MJ lift the baby up and start burping her against his shoulder. "MJ?" Peter asked.

Michelle turned to him, smiling. "Hey, sleepyhead. She got discharged from the NICU this morning," when he turned towards his phone, she added, "Baby likes John Mayer. Given that's all I could find on your Spotify besides Queen, and May still has mine, I figured this is slightly better for her ears."

Peter rubbed his eyes before standing up and walking over as MJ lowered her down from her shoulder. "We should probably give her a better name then baby." He suggested.

"Yeah, I know." MJ smiled, brushing a hand against her cheek. "I'm thinking Jessalyn. That way, she can go by Jess. Or Jessie. And we were planing Rose earlier, the whole family history and all."

"Jessalyn Rose Jones-Parker," Peter smiled, pressing a kiss to MJ's lips, "I love it. And she loves it too."

"She's half asleep, dork. I don't think her opinion is that strong yet."

Peter smiled, wrapping his arm around MJ's shoulder and kissed the side of her head. He had his amazing wife and his astonishing baby girl. In that moment, the world stood still and everything was perfect.


End file.
